Tricking the Trickster
by Tarerin
Summary: 2x15 - Tall Tales. What if the boys weren't the only one to hunt the Trickster? An OC, a hunter with a british accent and a afinity for wordplay jokes comes into their lives, making it a bit more punier, and helping them along the way. First of my searies 'The culprit stories'. Will contain adventure, romance, supernatural, humor and a OC. Reviews welcomed.
1. Shady ghost

**AN: This is my first story, and even tho I am a long time reader of both fanfiction and classics, it's not the same to read and to write. My maternal language is not english, but I hope I did not butcher the English language in any way. I do not own Supernatural, nor the characters, but the OC is mine (:D). Reviewers, critics or just wandering readers, be welcome. I always appreciate others opinions (well-mannered). I am looking for a beta reader who knows about SPN enough to be a judge for the events. **

**That is all, now to the story.**

* * *

The street in front of the college house was quite dark, save for a lone street lamp. November wind was blowing, chilling the already cold air and moving the damp grass and the coulorful leaves on branches of the trees. A man, perhaps in his late forties, approached the steps leading to the entrance. He stopped at the base of the ascend and saw two very pretty girls. One was in a white dress, fastening her dress shoe, the second wearing jeans and a green tank top, arms wrapped around her and shivering againts the cold of the late autumn. The man stepped closer to them, smiling and taking their appealing looks in. The one, who was fiddling with her shoe straightened and smiled at the man. He her pale skin, toned body, but was interrupted by the second lass.

‚‚I am very sorry sir, but would you be so kind and tell me where we are at the moment?'' she asked in a british accent and looked at him hopefuly, smiling politely.

‚‚Just outside Crawford hall, miss. Are you lost, girls?'' he answered, looking back at the white clad, dark-haired young woman.

‚‚Yes, I am afraid.'' and ‚‚No, I was looking for you, professor.'' were the reponses he recieved. His eyebrows went up, but after a second of silence, he smiled warmly at them and offered :

‚‚How about we move this inside, it's cold and you must be freezing.''.

The girls smiled at him gratefuly, one giving a strong shudder as the wind picked up momentarily, and both followed him inside. They ascended up the staircase, him asking if they wanted tea or coffee to warm up and having that confirmed, he walked over to a door and unlocked it. Motioning them to come in, he closed the door, hanged his coat and scarf on the coat-hanger and invited them to make themselves comfortable. Walking to what was presumably a kitchen, he made them some tea and returned with two mugs with tags hanging out of them.

‚‚I found only black tea, and I dont have any milk here.'' he apologised and handed then their drinks. Both accepted it, dress clad one setting it aside on a desk by her left, as she comented on a photo on the back of one of the mans books. He denied the compliment with a false modesty and went to open the window. While pushing aside the curtain, his gaze landed on the second girl, still slightly shivering and cradling the hot mug to her chest, absorbing as much warmth from it as possible. His hand stilled on the knob, then he took it off and straightened the curtain again.

‚‚That wouldn't help you much.'' he commented and was anwered with another grateful smile.

An awkward silence followed, the professor scrutinising the former of the two young women, with her responding by positioning herself more seductively and the third looking in between them with a sheepish look. Then she spoke up.

‚‚May I ask where is the restroom?'' she broke the silence. She was motioned down a small hallway, and so she went, trying to avoid the weird tension in the room. When she returned, the pair, whom she left in the room, was kissing, the proffesor clearly being the iniciator.

‚‚Oops, sorry.'' she apologized, already backing away, when they stopped abruptly and the man stepped away hastily.

‚‚No no, it's alright, ask your friend what was that.'' he told her and the smaller female furrowed he brow.

‚‚She is not my friend.'' she informed and the professor looked suprised.

‚‚You don't know each other?'' he asked and threw a sideways glance to the other girl.

‚‚I've never seen her in my life, sir,'' she said. ‚‚I was about to ask her where were we when you arrived.''.

Whatever he wanted to say next, he never got to it. The dark-haired woman started shouting.

‚‚You're going to go with her, aren't you? You cheating bastard!'' she said, getting closer to the confused professor.

‚‚I don't know - '' he started, but was was interrupted.

‚‚You don't know what? I loved you! And you brought one after another here, you bastard!'' she accused. The professor gaped, saying a silent ‚‚Oh my God.'', staring at the young womans face as it turned from beautiful to decayed and rotting, dead with blank, white eyes. The light flickered and died out, the windows opened with a strong wind blowing in, casting the scene in a dissaray as papers flew from the table. The second girl stared, frozen in a place from shock.

‚‚You'll pay!'' hissed the aparation and approached the cowering man, who was backing away from her quickly.

‚‚Look out!'' went a warning from the other girl, but it was too late. The man shouted out and fell head first from his window of the third floor. For a moment, the only sound in the room was swishing of the curtains, wind gradualy lowering them to their normal, vertical position. Then the rotting female slowly turned around and faced the other lass.

A janitor exiting the building after his shift, slowly turned around, when he heard something falling. He was faced with the dead professor, a puddle of blood already forming of the steps of the building.

His brow raised, but he quicky snapped his head up when he heard another, higher pitched scream.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**AN: Here is the second chapter, a bit short. But the next one will be long, I promise. And then, the another one will hopefully be long as well. The series itself will jump in time, ranging from pre-season SPN to far off future, but I will try to go chronologically, going back in time only to explain something that needs to be explained. I still do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Several things happened then. After hearing a scream coming from the professors office, the janitor moved quickly upstairs and opened the door. The scene that unraveled in front of his eyes was definitely strange, in a normals person point of view. A short, brown-haired girl in a dark green top was cowering by a wall and a second, dress clad woman, that looked very much dead and rotting, was standing over the former, glaring menacingly, ready to strike. However, when he opened the door, the dead girl disappeared into thin air.

The wind calmed down, the lights flickered back on.

The girl looked frightened, pupils wide, breath hitching, arms shaking, unable to utter a word but trying anyways. She was led away, downstairs and then seated on a old looking sofa. She then felt a blanket being wrapped over her shoulders and a mug being put into her trembling hands. After that, a face came into her view, hazel-golden eyes staring at her, trying not to look like a threat.

‚‚Stay here, I am going to call police. Don't worry about anything, okay?'' said the man and lifted his eyebrows, waiting patiently for an answer.

Few heartbeats later, the girl nodded her head. At that he smiled and then pointed to her hands.

‚‚Drink. It's hot chocolate.'' he ordered, stood up and exited the room.

The girl, who looked considerably calmer by now glanced around the room, taking in several lockers, a desk, small kitchen, couch and a coffee table with several crazy magazines lying scattered on it.

Police sirens could be heard, getting closer and closer, but the girl just took a sip from her drink, then another and another. After finishing her drink, she stood up, shook the blanket down on the sofa and washed the cup she used in the sink, setting it upside down on the draining board. Then she folded the offered blanket and silently made her way out, being careful not to be seen by anyone.


	3. Bloody -end fashion

**AN: Well, hello there again. This is another chapter, and the next (and final) one is coming shortly after that. I have corrected the quotation marks, from the ones my language uses, to normal, english ones. And I finally found the key to write them at once, and not having to press the keys twice... Yeah. Well, beside me still not owning SPN, there is nothing left to say, and so I'll just let you read. Have fun. :)**

* * *

Two days after the alleged suicide of the professor, Dean and Sam Winchester arrived in town. They started the routine, checking out the place (Sam almost knocked over a cup of cold tea), talking to the witness, from which they heard out a local ghost story. It said that a girl, who had an affair with a professor, committed suicide after she found out he was cheating on her, she jumped out of a window in room 669. This was their biggest lead -, the professor even fit the memo , but it proved fruitless when they found out it was really just a legend. No suicide, no murders, not even deadly accidents (only a janitor broke his leg when he slipped on a banana peel and fell down a flight of stairs, but that was about eight months ago), nothing was reported in the building. There was also no room 669, and so they were back at the beginning again.

The case got even more puzzling when another ‚‚accident'' happened that evening. A guy they talked to before had a close encounter in the Wade Park, near the Cleveland Botanic Garden. For a time, they couldn't believe it, but when they went to check out the place, the evidence, in a shape of a burnt out circle in the grass, was clearly speaking in favor to this story. Later, after Sam stopped bitching about his lost laptop, they found out that the guy who got abducted by, as Dean elegantly put it, sexed-up E.T., was not the nicest guy around.

When the third accident, and also the second death happened, with no connection but the victims being douchebags, the boys were at their wit's end.

So they called for help. They ringed up Bobby Singer, a good friend and even better hunter and after he heard out their story, he explained what they were hunting. The creature was called a trickster, cunning, sly monster that was a bit harder to hunt and only to be killed by a bloody wooden stake to the heart. Not having a common location to point them in the direction of the creature, Bobby proposed they look for a next victim instead.

Getting to a bar and asking few students has been easy enough and soon after, they were sure a certain exchange student from some posh british family was to be the next one on the list. So they watched her from afar, clicking around on high heels, wearing stylish, expensive clothes and being an enormous bitch to anybody who wasn't good enough in her eyes.

One evening, week and a half after the first death, she opened up herself perfectly, almost inviting the trickster to mess with her. And he did not miss the opportunity one bit.

She was walking down the street, heels, miniskirt and stylish, bit baggy shirt, blond hair bouncing with every step she made. The street lamp flickered and died, spooking the girl and giving the hunters a sign that the show was about to begin.

All of a sudden, there was a fat, geeky looking girl standing silently in the middle of the pavement.

"Hey, bitch." said the shadowy figure and the british girl stopped.

There was silence for a moment, and then the blonde remarked snappily:

"Oh sorry, you were trying to tell me something? Excuse me, but I don't speak neanderthalian.".

This angered the shadowy girl, who strated approaching slowly, visibly holding something in her hand.

"You, with your fancy cloths, perfectly polished nails and so much make up you would be unrecognizable without it. What makes you think you are so above us all, hmm? Who gives you the right to be a bitch to everybody who isn't dressed in the latest fashion?" those words were spoken harshly, with hatred and disgust as the bigger girl kept advancing on the other one.

"Oh dear, you learned a new word! Pray tell, how much practise did it take you to get it right?'' answered the blonde and Bobby swore under his breath, something that sounded like ‚‚idjit'' and ‚‚going too far''.

The attacker stiffened, then lifted her hand with some kind of weapon in it.

"You even did your homework and started learning about a good fashion sense?" sneered the blond, quickly cowering as the bigger girl attacked.

Sam jumped at the victim, getting her out of the way while Dean and Bobby quickly got rid of the unnaturally strong female. She dissolved into thin air moments later.

Then, they could hear clapping.

"Nice, really, but I am afraid you are standing between me and my fun." said a man nonchalantly, stepping closer and revealing himself as the janitor from the first crime scene.

"As much a bitch she is, nobody is killing her tonight." Dean warned the creature, pointing in the vague direction where he thought the girl was.

"We'll see about that." grinned the trickster, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the hunters were attacked by a masked lunatic with a chainsaw and the big girl from before.

Watching the ongoing fight with amusement he chuckled and then turned around to finish his work.

He gasped in shock and pain not a moment later. In front of him stood the girl, holding the other end of a stake she just plunged through the tricksters heart.

He gaped at her wide-eyed and then whispered : "You tricked me.".

His knees gave out and the girl guided him to the ground, waiting a moment to make sure he was dead before pulling the bloody stake out.

She smiled a sad smile and closed his eyes.

The fight stopped, the apparitions conjured up by the demigod disappeared and for a moment, only loud breathing could be heard.

‚‚Let's get lost, shall we?'' suggested the supposed victim.

‚‚Yeah, good idea. Come on.'' nodded Bobby and started in the direction of the impala, followed by a smirking female and two confused Winchesters, trying hard to remember where have they heard that girl's voice before.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, a plot twist everybody have seen coming! :D Rest assured, no Mary Sue is approaching anytime soon. (I tried.)**


	4. Empty perfume bottle

**AN: Fourth, final chapter of Tricking the Tricksters. Glad you stayed with me to this point, this is not really that long, so I guess it was not really that horrible. This chapter is finally looked over by a very nice beta - MadWithMusic, to whom I thank for the notes and comments. I already have an idea what to write next, so with any luck, you'll find out how the Winchester boys met Eve. I do not own SPN, and I believe I never will. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Bobby made his way to the black car that belonged to one of two forgetful Winchesters in a good mood. The hunt was a success, although the fourth hunter could have made her death wish a bit less obvious. In the beginning, he didn't agree to the plan. Making one of the hunters bait never really worked out well for him before, but it ended well, and so he figured he would postpone his lecture to a future time, presumably after they finished explaining what has surpassed to the Winchester boys.

"Ah, fuck." he heard from behind, and so the elder hunter turned around. The sight he was met with was quite amusing. Stuck by one high heel in the drainage of the sewer system was the girl, whose name still escaped Sam and Dean. She got out of the annoying peace of footwear and tried to pry it out, but only succeeded in breaking the heel.

"Bloody hell." she swore again and Bobby chuckled.

‚Leave it to her to go from victorious hunter to a klutz in under five minutes.' he thought to himself. Bobby was shot a glare for his amusement at her current predicament, but then her attention was directed back to her shoe, deciding that it would be probably best if she just broke off the heel altogether. She acted on it, and soon, they were back on their merry way, her limping profoundly, given the height difference the heels now offered.

With the car in sight, the girl behind him gave a sigh of relief, and he mentally agreed with her. Bobby himself received a nice punch or two and would definitely use a cold beer and a rest. Dean fished out his keys and got in the car, but Sam stopped with his door open.

His frown, which he had for the most part of their short trip back to the car turned to one of a surprise and suspicion.

"Eve?" the taller Winchester then asked, disbelief notable on in his voice.

"Oh wow, you finally remembered. Nice to see you too, Sam." Eve answered lightly and grinned at Dean, who was looking at her, or her face, as if searching for something.

"Well yeah, I know, I do look a bit different, but that was the point." she admitted.

"How about you start explaining?" Dean shot back, irritated that he didn't recognize the huntress right away. Bobby, being the golden heart he is, intervened before the culprit of a girl sitting beside him had a chance to answer, and knowing her, it would definitely be something snarky.

"How about you start driving, and we explain?" he offered, and his offer was taken. Shortly after, they were on their way to the hotel room, where the Winchesters were staying.

Eve, being the woman of the group, started explaining the situation in details.

"Should I start from the start? I'll start from the beginning, so you know how I got into all of this. So," here she took a breath, "about a month ago, I met another hunter while taking care of a haunting in east Illinois. He was terrible narrow , and one hell of a show- off, so after a drink or two, he told me about his biggest recent accomplishment – downing a trickster." now she waited for a moment for the boys to nod or otherwise confirm that they still were following her. Sam did her this courtesy, and so she went on.

"Me, being the prodding one you all so dearly love, asked him all about it. He said that after two deadly accidents, he caught sniff of it, his words, not mine, and after father investigation of his, and two other accidents, he finally pinpointed the trickster and nailed him." at that, Eve did a face, and before anyone could say anything, she opened her mouth again.

"Of course I didn't quite believe him, not that he didn't nail him, but that the trickster was really dead. So, after finishing the job at hand, I got into it and about a week later, I finally tracked the trickster down." now she nodded, as if congratulating herself on a job well done, which, as far as Bobby's knowledge of her character went, was most probably the case.

"Now before you start asking, I didn't know exactly if it was really the same guy, not having met him, only heard about him from a slightly drunk and exaggerating hunter. One thing about his victims was the same though. Not that they were all up and mighty, but they also were, in a moral sense of things, rotten down to their very core. One was even harrasing small children." At this piece of information, she widened her eyes, as if trying to convey the message in unverbal communication as well.

"So him having quite the moral standards, I had a perfect way of testing, if it was really him or not." As she finished this, Dean parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel, and they all promptly got out. After checking in at the reception, they went on into their room, and soon after, Eve was getting comfortable on one of their beds, shoes on the floor, wrapped in the blanket.

"Finally, I thought I would freeze my ass off." she commented out loud, not really expecting an answer.

Bobby sat down on one of the chairs in the room, getting himself comfortable, because he knew that once that girl opened her mouth, she would most likely stop only if something ,like food, was stuffed into her mouth.

"Where did I stop? Oh yeah, my little test. The allocation spell pointed me to a university campus, but it being quite big and crowded, it was not really that much helpful. So I did what you did - find a victim. I found a hilarious accident, where a janitor slipped on a banana peel and fell of the stairs, and that took me closer to the place where this Trickster was." now she nodded enthusiastically, getting a bit too excited about telling them how she proceeded.

"Then I asked about potential victims, acting as a student and asking fellow students who I should look out told me about the infamous Professor Cox, and his lovely habit of inviting young students over. That was the most probable target, because really, if I was a trickster, I would definitely go for that guy first." at that she grinned, obviously enjoying that she still had their full attention.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean, and smirked when he saw that both wanted to say something, but not receiving a chance at speaking up, with what kind of speed the small brunette, who by now had taken of the blond wig, was talking. Then he returned back to Eve.

"So one starry, and really chilly evening, about the time the professor was returning to his office, I set out, lightly dressed, to the building. I was kinda lucky, too. When I got there, there was already another girl, and it looked like the show was about to start." she unfurled her hands dramatically, and the continued.

"Bit of talking and acting later, I got to his office, along with the other girl. It was really my mistake that I went to the restroom, but I personally think that the guy deserved to die anyway, so whatever. Well, after I returned from the restroom, the show really started, and after a bit of shouting from a ghostly brokenhearted lover of sorts, he got thrown out of a window." Eve grimaced again, trying to convey that she felt at least a bit sorry, but then she started talking again, as if nothing happened.

"I played along, doing the „scared witness", shouting in horror, so he would not suspect that I am really after him. The strange thing, which I really did not anticipate, was that he came up and helped me. Even made me hot chocolate, and didn't tell the police about me. It would ruin the point and definitely would attract hunters, but he could have just let me die, and then clean up the mess." now she stopped for a moment. That moment of silence was what the Winchester boys needed to start asking questions, but it had surprised them and so they missed their chance.

"It is a bit sad, that we had to kill him. There are not many tricksters, powerful or less, with that strong sense of morality. Most of the tricksters, be it a gremlin or an imp, do not really care about the outcome of their action, only the immediate amusement." then she nodded, and went silent once more. This time, Sam took advantage of it.

"How did you track him down?" Dean nodded once and Bobby crossed his hands on his chest, willing to enjoy whatever way Eve would try to weasel her way out of this. But besides being really talkative, she was also quickwitted and sharp when she wanted, and so her explanation was very much believable.

"I found a spell in one of Bobby's arsenal of books. So anyway, after this first incident, you two turned up. I was preparing for my next role, the bitch of the century. I didn't know it was you, but I really welcomed it, him being occupied with pranking you and not anybody else, like me. Two days after that, I called Bobby." she said and gestured her hand at him, palm up. Bobby took it as an invitation to start talking, and by the looks on the faces of Sam and Dean, it was very much welcome.

"After Eve called me, I came here. She told me of her stupid plan to act as a bait for the trickster, but she was already halfway through, so I couldn't really do scrap." Bobby glared at the only woman in the room, still very much displeased with how she preferred to hunt monsters. Sticking your neck out to get to the prey was never a good way to ensure your success, and got the hunter usually killed in the process.

"Then you called, and I would tell you, but that could point the culprit in her direction. That plan of hers was dangerous enough, why do it even tougher." he reasoned, grimacing at the prospect of having to lie to the boys.

"The rest, you know." Bobby finished, taking the offered beer Dean was handing him and taking a swig with the satisfaction a cold beer deserved.

"Any questions? Can I have a beer too, please? Thank you." Eve piped up again, not really unable to stay quiet for a longer period of time when she was in the mood. Bobby found it funny. Sometimes, she would speak scarcely a word a whole day, only residing to one syllable answers, and other times she was able to talk a hole into his head, stopping only to breathe, and no amount of "shut up" would really silence her for long.

"Are you old enough to drink?" asked Dean suspiciously, receiving a 'really?' look from the girl.

"Yeah, I have a question. Uh, you mentioned gremlins and imps earlier?" said Sam, arching his brow and looking at the petite brunette with expectation.

"Ah, yes. I though you knew that. Oh well, I'll explain anyway. Well, as you might know, tricksters are creatures of chaos and pranks. But apart from the god-like tricksters, that are really powerful and can create things out of thin air, like the one we just hunted, there are other creatures that do count between tricksters. They are less powerful then the trickster we met, but they do know a trick or two." She grinned, gesticulating with her right hand, as her left was occupied by an untouched beer. She took a sip and frowned, looking at the cold bottle in distrust.

"I didn't want coloured water. Why did you give me a coloured water in a beer bottle?" she accused Dean, who sneered back.

"Don't like it, don't drink it." he commented, taking a swig from his own drink and clicking his tongue loudly.

"Whatever. Well, to answer your question – gremlins and imps are creatures similar to tricksters. Their power ranges. The older they are, the more powerful they get. They do look human, but are able to transform into their original form. Uh, more like the other way around. They have a form, humanoid looking, scaly with a tail, horns, big mouths and whatnot, and they can transform into a normal human." Eve finished with a theatrical swipe of her hand, which almost made her spill her beer. Grinning again, she took another swig.

They then have submitted into a comfortable silence, drinking their beer, before Eve, who by now was considerably calmer and more docile, got up and announced that she will go to her room and take a nap. She then confirmed that she lived in the same motel, and promptly started giggling.

The next morning, she was already gone, and so was her truck, leaving only a post-it note behind Baby's windshield, saying goodbye and a thank you for the fun they had.


End file.
